As an electro-acoustic transducer installed in an electronic device, there is a piezoelectric electro-acoustic transducer. The piezoelectric electro-acoustic transducer generates a vibrational amplitude by using an expansion and contraction motion that occurs by applying an electric field to a piezoelectric vibrator. Since the piezoelectric electro-acoustic transducer does not require a large number of members in order to generate the vibrational amplitude, there is an advantage in a reduction in the thickness thereof.
A technique involved in the piezoelectric electro-acoustic transducer is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2. In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, a piezoelectric element and a vibrating film are bonded to each other through a vibration transfer member having elasticity. In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 2, piezoelectric bodies separated from each other are provided on a supporter.
A technique involved in a piezoelectric element is also disclosed in, for example, Patent Documents 3 to 8. Patent Documents 3 and 4 disclose a technique regarding an ultrasound wave probe using a piezoelectric element. In a technique disclosed in Patent Document 5, a damper member is buried in a groove that is formed in a piezoelectric ceramic element. Patent Document 6 discloses a technique relating to a piezoelectric actuator, in which a protruding portion is formed coming in contact with an elastic member and a moving element. In a technique disclosed in Patent Document 7, vibrating electrodes provided on two principal surfaces of a piezoelectric element are pressed for electrical conduction therebetween without applying a conductive paste thereto. In addition, Patent Document 8 discloses a method of manufacturing a piezoelectric actuator.